This invention relates to fire suppression systems which utilize a pressure influence gas to motivate the release of extinguishing chemicals from an extinguishing tank, more particularly to such a fire suppression system utilizing a plurality of extinguishing tanks.
Fire suppression systems have been utilized to protect aircraft, railway cars and recently, heavy machinery such as loggers and construction equipment. A conventional fire suppression system will contain one or more dry chemical or extinguishing tanks. It is customary to use a separate discharge mechanism for each extinguishing tank even though the tanks are discharged simultaneously. The use of separate discharge mechanism imports a substantial degree of multiplicity into the fire suppression system.
The present invention provides a single discharge mechanism for utilization in a fire suppression system.